This specification relates to computer aided structure creation, such as generation of lattice structures for use with three dimensional (3D) modeling programs for use with additive manufacturing or other manufacturing techniques.
Computer-aided design (CAD) software has been developed and used to generate 3D representations of objects. Such software has also included software tools that can be used to enhance 3D parts using lattices and skins of various sizes, thicknesses and densities. Such tools allow rapid redesign of a 3D part to be lighter in weight, while still maintaining desired performance characteristics (e.g., stiffness and flexibility). Such software tools have used lattice topologies of various types that can be used to generate internal lattice structures that can be manufactured.